Revenge of Karkat
by PotentiallyHarmful
Summary: Well as the title sounds, It's Karkat's revenge. But this revenge is not for himself. It's for his ancestor. Revenge on the grand high blood...


On the shores of the Capricorn troll's hive Gamzee stares into his computer screen talking to his totally obvious matesprit, Tavros. It's the end of the conversation much to Tavros' dismay.

"So I'lL sEe YoU lAtEr TaV. kArKaT's CoMiNg OvEr SoOn."

"uH, REALLY? tHAT'LL BE INTERESTING. hAVE FUN I GUESS. wHAT'S HE WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"

"I HaVe nO IdEa. BuT It'lL Be nIcE To sEe mY BuD OvEr fOr oNcE. sTaY CoOl tAv." And signed off.

()

Tavros sat on the other end and looked down. Something just feels wrong. Bad. What could this feeling be? "Maybe I should go check on him... But Karkat's going to be there... maybe I'll just go over really slowly and wait for time to pass. That's what I'll do!" Tavros signed off and closed his laptop and then wheeled out of there.

()

Gamzee signed off and closed his laptop and strutted on inside his hive. The place is a mess as usual, ugly green pies laying around and empty Faygo bottles everywhere along with random harlequin posters and items of clothing. It's sure been a long time since Karkat's bothered to even deal with Gam because of his... personality. Anyway, since this was such a miraculous fuckin' momentous occasion Gamzee thought he'd make his old bud Karkat a special pie just for him. After that he got out a Faygo for him. He knows Karkat doesn't really like Faygo, but maybe THIS time things will go differently! Juuust maybe. Ah shit. He's gotta get his face all prettied up. Earlier before talking to Tavros, Gam spilled some faygo on his face and he went into a rage, Naturally. In his fit, he smudged some of his make-up. Just remembering such a thought infuriates him.

()

Today was the day. But the short Cancer boys stomach turned in its place. Why? It's ridiculous. Stupid. He has to do this... Talk to Gamzee. About how he feels. About what needs to be said. No. Done. He had to get ready.

Karkat went and grabbed a grey cape that went over his horns, similar to a certain signless ancestor troll. Then he grabs his double sickles and ties them to either hip with some strange leather product. It was time. To tell Gamzee. To show him. But that feeling in the pit of Karkat's stomach got worse. All he could hear was Gamzee's stupid voice saying "Yo mAn, YoU ArE My bEsT BuD, bUd." And " YoU ArE My bEsT FrIeNd KaRkAt." It just bothers him to... No! No... This is it. He has to do this.

Karkat leaves his room and goes to the roof of his hive where a transportalizer sits. Jumping on it he disappears, and then reappears not too far off from Gam's house... "AM I REALLY READY FOR THIS?" He thought... "YEAH I THINK I CAN DO THIS." Finally after getting to the door of the clowns hive, a knocking sound echoed inside.

()

Gamzee almost messes up his make up when he hears the knock so suddenly.

"I'Ll bE RiGhT ThErE MoThErFuCkEr!" Gam had to finish the corner of his smirking dark grey make up. Finishing, he grins his fangy grin to make sure it's perfect, then rushes to the door. Would never normally RUSH to anything, but he's actually pretty excited about this out of the blue hang out day with his best friend!

"HeEeEeEeEy MoThErFuCkEr! GoOd To SeE yOu! CoMe AwN iN!" Gam swung his big arm and hand to the side showing him in. Karkat noticed the excitement in Gamezee's mannerisms... Damn he just made it harder...

"THANKS GOOD TO SEE YOU GAMZEE"

"It Is?"

"OH UH YEAH I GUESS SO" Crap. He was already giving himself away.

"ASSHOLE." Better.

"HeH. So WhAt's sHaKiN' mOtHeRfUcKeR?" Good, thrown off the track. Now to get him outta here and prepare.

"EH NOTHING MUCH. HEY CAN I HAVE SOMETHING TO DRINK?"

"Of cOuRsE! lEmMiE GeT YoU SoMe cHeRrY FaYgO My fRiEnD." Gam quickly grabbed a liter that was already there. Damn him.

"THANKS. OH HEY. SO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING." This piqued Gamzee's interest. Need to talk about something?

"YeAh sUrE, wHaT Is iT BrO?"

"ITS KIND OF A SECRET SO YOU GOTTA COME IN CLOSER." This is it. This is when he tells him... shows him how he feels... Gamzee takes a few steps closer and bends over just a little bit and turns his head to hear this whisper. Karkat simply hugged him with one arm... and then...

Suddenly Gamzee feels a sharp pain, no, a rigid pain ripping through his chest. His eyes go wide as he can feel his Capricorn shirt feel wet and warm. He can't even look down because Karkat's shoulder is below his chin, sickle through his chest. Karkat holds him close with one arm, like the grip of death. A twist from the shorter boys sickle makes Gamzee grunt in pain... but he doesn't fight back.

"Y-Yo sO... wHaT'S ThIs... AlL AbOuT... aNd sTuFf?"

"REVENGE... FOR MY ANCESTOR... FOR ALL THE TROLLS YOUR HIGHBLOODEDNESS PUT ME AND YOUR OWN PEOPLE THROUGH..."

"MaN... tHaT WaS A LoNg tImE AgO... AnD It wAsN'T EvEn... Me wHo dId tHaT ShIt. I'D NeVeR... Do tHaT To yOu gUyS... I LoVe yA AlL ToO mUcH..."

"DONT SAY THAT YOU BASTARD!" Karkat's adrenaline was pumping furiously. Another twist! Gamzee gasps and then chokes. He coughs, and that royal purple blood drips from his chin.

"IT WAS YOU, DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING? IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT EVERYONE DIED AND YOU KNOW IT!" Gamzee frowned just a little more.

"I DoN'T ReAlLy sEe iT ThAt wAy bRo... I KiNdA SeE It lIkE A PaSt lIfE ThAt dOn't eVeN MaTtEr nO mOrE... I ThOuGhT We wErE FrIeNdS MaN..."

"PLEASE... PLEASE DONT SAY THAT... I HAD TO DO THIS FOR EVERYONE."

"TaV'S GoNnA Be pReTtY SaD YoU KnOw. WhEn hE SeEs mE AlL DeAd aNd sTuFf."

"FUCK HIM."

"BuT WeReN'T YoU DoIn' It fOr 'EvErYoNe tHaT I KiLlEd'?" Karkat bites his lower lip.

"DONT TALK LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WENT THROUGH."

"WhY? cUz yOu kNoW So mUcH BeTtEr tHaN Me wHaT SoMe oThEr pEoPlE WeNt tHrOuGh."

"FUCK YOU GAMZEE... WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS." He'd said that with less conviction than he wanted. Suddenly Gamzee was silent... then,

"WhAtEvEr BrO... hOpE yOu'rE hApPy..." Gamzee gripped Karkat's arm, trying to support himself off his shaking legs. A lot of purple blood was flowing onto the ground. Just from that one stab wound too. Puh. What was Tav gonna say?...

"TaVrOs..." His legs give out and he slumps over past Karkat, taking the blade with him with such force that Karkat almost went down with him and the sickle... Karkat couldn't look down at his side at what he'd done... He'd killed the highblood... Gamzee. His... friend. He'd killed his friend. But this was the plan right? Now everyone will be free of the highblood's control... Gamzee couldn't fuck up anyone's lives anymore! He couldn't bug anyone with his stupid voice and his stupid face and his stupid fucking insanity when he didn't have any god damn FAYGO... He couldn't do anything stupid... but as the Cancer thought more about what he'd truly done... he knew there would be hell to pay. All over again... from a couple people anyway.

"uH, gAMZEE YOUR FRONT DOOR IS OPEN!" Shit it's Tavros!

"gAMZEE?" Tavros wheels himself in and looks around the messed up place He doesn't see anyone anywhere. Until a small speck of purple blood comes into his side view. It's on his wheel and now on his hand. Panic mode. What would Gamzee be doing bleeding at all?

"hEY GAMZEE ARE YOU, uH, hERE? aNYWHERE?" Finally he spots him laying on the ground... no weapon and no Karkat. This sight almost makes him throw up. Gamzee, his best friend in the entire world and maybe even his matesprit, is dead on the floor. He feels his heart break... Not even a slight smirk in his death like he'd expect out of him. Orange tears swell up and he cries hard in his chair.

Gamzee Makara... is dead.

And it's SOMEONE'S fault...

(Will not be continued. The end.)


End file.
